


呪われた高架下・被诅咒的高架下

by Anonymous



Category: NG（Game）
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 12:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16660882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 献给高村百合小姐姐。鬼岛君第一视角，时间在GE后开学一个月。





	呪われた高架下・被诅咒的高架下

人物、设定、喜爱和感动属于游戏公司，ooc和胡言乱语属于我。

 

 

“诶诶，你知道被诅咒的高架下吗？”

“嗯？啊……不就是最近一直在施工的那个地方嘛，说是出过不少交通事故来着。这不是传了好久的吗，怎么突然又说起来啦？”

“你不知道吧，听说三个月前有个女孩子在那里发生事故出了人命。结果啊，高架下的诅咒就恶化了，有无人车出没，会袭击过路人哦！”

“真的假的？骗人的吧？”

“是真的啦！我前几天经过那里的时候听到有个女孩子的声音念叨着‘快逃、快逃啊’，但当时周围只有我一个人在，吓了我一跳呢。之后四处打听了一下才知道有这么回事的。”

“打住打住，怕了你了，我们还是绕路回家吧……”

“嘻嘻，你看我就说嘛。对了对了，绕路的话刚好可以去一下那家新开的甜品店……”

 

女孩子们轻快的脚步声落在夏末的晚风里，尚未退去的暑气把笑语烘烤成融化的糖浆，顺着夕阳流淌下来变成了点缀在少女们长发间的暖光。寻常的闲聊，寻常的放学路，即使是让人脊背发寒的灵异传闻也不过是撒在香草冰淇淋上的细碎盐粒，为熟悉的柔滑甜腻增添一丝丝新鲜的味觉刺激。

 

高架下……难道那家伙还在吗？

与她们擦肩而过的少年略略停顿了一下脚步，继续朝回家的方向走去。

 

 

 

传闻中的高架下依然是施工中样子，铁网栅栏和卷帘门之间夹着一条狭窄幽暗的小路。我和往常一样走在小路上，很快就来到那个熟悉的地方。插满鲜花的白色瓷瓶依偎着包装精致的美丽花束，静静地守护着高架下这一方小小的空间。一度被撬开大窟窿的卷帘门和被撞得七零八落的铁丝网都已经由管理方清理修复，夏夜中上演的惊心一幕没有留下半点痕迹。

 

成功封印辉夜之后已经过去了将尽一个月，我和爱海各自迎来了新的学期。虽然因为作业的问题被老师训斥了一番，但这也不过是校园日常的一部分罢了。在这一个月期间，爱海还是常常到我家等待那津美下班，时不时也会带着花束前来祭拜高村百合。这条高架下的小路我们走了很多次，但刚刚被人提及的“那个声音”却从未出现过。

 

无人车的部分倒是和事实相符，不过声音的部分可能是刚才那个女的擅自发挥吧。

这么想着，我正准备迈开脚步把听到的传闻抛到脑后。突然，两道光柱伴着嘀嘀的汽车鸣笛声切开了高架下的昏暗空间，与此同时——

 

“あ……ゃん……快、快逃啊！不然的话——”

 

一个颤抖着的女声突然从黑暗中响起，忽远忽近的，像是一下子在远处高声示警、一下子又冲到人背后推着人快些逃离危险。这似曾相识的声音让我稍稍分散了一点注意力，回过神来车已经快到眼前了。是辆小车，贴到路边避过这一下再说。粗略地判断了一下情况，我一咋舌一闪身敏捷地贴到了路旁店铺的水泥门柱边。就在此刻，车飞快地从他面前驶过，丝毫没有为了避让行人而减速的意思。

 

“可恶，这个混账！”

我瞪着远去的车尾灯，很有想找点什么砖块撬棍砸上去的冲动。不过，既然这辆车既没有转弯撞人也没有掉头杀回来，刚刚一瞥之间也确实看到了方向盘后驾驶员的身影，那么，应该和灵异怪异之类的事情无关了吧。

比起这个——

 

 

“是你吧，高村百合。”

我的声音在高架下回荡着，一瞬间盖过了从刚才起就一直萦绕不散的低泣。毕竟是在第一次直面灵异现象带来的死亡威胁时听到过的声音，怎么可能轻易忘记呢？

高村百合却没有回答，啜泣声断断续续，像是成串的泪水落下淹没了整个空间。哭声之间夹杂着模糊的单字，听不清到底在说些什么。

 

话说这家伙刚刚都喊了些什么来着？“あ……ゃん……快、快逃啊！不然的话——”，后半句的意思很清楚，但是一开始的“あ……ゃん”又是什么呢？

 

难道，是“あみちゃん”？这家伙在担心爱海的事情吗，又或者她的意识还停在无人车事故的时候？这样的话……试试看吧。

 

“爱海她平安无事。”

 

我刚说完这句话，哭声瞬间停止了。片刻之后，一个模模糊糊的身影浮现在摆放着瓷瓶和花束的位置。破损的校服，凌乱的长发，沾染血污的脸，确实是两个月前见过的高村百合的样子。

 

“爱海……她……平安无事？”像是在确认什么一般，高村百合这样向我问道。

“对，爱海平安无事。之前无人车的时候虽然有些小伤，但已经痊愈了。辉夜也被封印了，爱海已经没有危险了。”

“你是……？”

“我是爱海的哥哥，你应该见过我。就是无人车那次。”

“是吗？爱海真的……？”

 

高村百合似乎还有些不敢相信。我想了想，打开书包把那津美今天交给我的那个东西翻了出来，递向高村百合。

 

“你看一下这个。”

 

那是一张我、爱海和那津美的合照。一周前爱海所在的班级组织了一次活动，需要学生们提供一张家庭合影。爱海发现没有和我与那津美三个人一起拍的照片，于是那津美就应爱海的要求带着我们去了一次照相馆。那津美似乎很中意这张照片，于是拜托照相馆的人多洗了几张不同尺寸的，今天拿到成品后还分了一张给我。

 

“你看，照片上的时间是一周前，现在已经是九月底了。辉夜的游戏，已经结束了。”

我一边向高村百合做着说明，一边观察着她的反应。似乎是照片上爱海的笑容安抚了高村百合的不安，她渐渐平静下来，又过了一会儿，像是挣脱了什么束缚一样长出了一口气，露出了柔和的笑容。

 

“谢谢你，爱海的哥哥。请你帮我向爱海道个歉，虽然不是我的意志，但还是给你们添了不少麻烦呢。”

“我会转达的。”

 

得到了满意的答复，高村百合向我鞠了一躬，融化在高架下的阴影之中。这不太像怪异被解决后的情景，倒是更像D Man的样子。恐怕她虽然恢复了理智，但还没有真正被超度成佛吧。

 

倒也不是坏事，记得叶月好像说过还想见她一面来着？

我这样想着，转身离开了被诅咒的高架下。很快，就到家了。


End file.
